


A Foolish Letter

by mitama31773



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitama31773/pseuds/mitama31773
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada pertengahan musim semi, di hari yang indah ini, ia akan memeluk erat sahabatnya, mengucapkan “omedettou” yang baginya sama saja dengan “sayonara”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foolish Letter

**Eyeshield 21 © Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

** A Foolish Letter** 

_T-Rated | Friendship/Angst | FutureFic | Out of Character | Implied HiruMamo and JumonjiSara_

* * *

  ** _Disclaimer:_ **_All publicity recognizable characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. There’s no money making here._

* * *

 

Dear Mamori dan Sara,

Maafkan aku karena pergi dengan hanya meninggalkan surat ini. Maafkan aku jika surat ini membuat kalian sedih, aku hanya tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit lega jika kalian mengetahui isi hatiku.

Teman-temanku, aku sayang kalian. Dan itu artinya, aku harus merelakan kalian jika itu akan membuat kalian bahagia. Aku mengerti, persahabatan ini takkan berlangsung selamanya, betapa pun kita menginginkannya. Semuanya indah ketika kita bersama, hidup ini terasa mudah, dan impian kita terlihat begitu dekat. Tawa dan tangis yang kita bagi bersama takkan pernah aku lupakan. Kenangan itu selamanya akan menjadi penyemangat hidupku, sesuatu yang menepuk pundakku ketika aku kesepian.

Kini kalian telah menemukan hal yang lebih bersinar daripada persahabatan. Seorang kekasih yang jauh lebih menyayangi kalian, yang bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa diberikan seorang sahabat. Mereka yang memberikan perasaan yang begitu berwarna pada kalian, yang jika dibandingkan dengan tawa dan tangis yang kita bagi bersama, kita tak ada apa-apanya. Bersama dengan kekasih kalian, kalian bahkan tak memerlukan impian.

Sejak dulu, aku tahu, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan membawa kalian pergi dariku. Aku tahu, jika seseorang mendapatkan belahan jiwanya, maka ia harus rela kehilangan sahabatnya. Bahkan sejak kalian belum menemukan mereka, aku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kehilangan kalian. Untuk kembali kepada kesendirianku. Karena aku tahu, aku tidak bisa seperti kalian. Aku takkan pernah menemukan pasangan jiwaku. Aku diciptakan tak utuh.

Mamori, Sara, aku sayang kalian.

Aku tahu kalian pernah kesal padaku karena selalu menganggap buruk kekasih kalian; Hiruma dan Jumonji. Padahal aku pun tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik. Sejujurnya waktu itu aku takut kalau saat ketika kalian lebih memilih mereka daripada aku akan segera tiba. Aku cemburu ketika kalian tidak bisa bermain denganku karena jadwal kencan kalian. Hanya kalianlah yang aku punya. Hanya kalian yang dapat membuatku tertawa lepas juga menangis dengan keras. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpa kalian.

Tapi aku menyayangi kalian. Aku sangaaat menyayangi kalian. Jadi jika mereka memang dapat membuat kalian lebih bahagia, aku akan pergi. Aku akan mundur perlahan-lahan, aku tidak akan mengganggu kemesraan kalian lagi. Jika kalian bahagia maka aku pun akan baik-baik saja. Sebelum bertemu kalian, aku selalu sendirian dan aku baik-baik saja, setidaknya aku bertahan hidup. Kali ini pun, ketika akhirnya kalian pergi dariku, aku pasti akan bertahan, mungkin. Haha.

Kadang aku berandai-andai, jika kita bisa terus menjalani hari-hari kita seperti masa muda kita. Pergi ke sekolah, bercanda di kelas, bermain sepulang sekolah, menginap di akhir pekan. Ah, pasti akan menyenangkan, aku takkan bosan. Tapi kalian mungkin akan muak. Sejak awal kita memang terlalu berbeda. Aku, Ako yang membosankan, yang kutu buku, yang tidak suka keramaian, yang tidak punya rasa percaya diri. Aku yang seperti ini berani berteman dengan kalian; Mamori si Malaikat Deimon dan Sara si anak berprestasi. Seharusnya aku bahkan tidak berani berharap untuk menggenggam tangan kalian selamanya.

Kalian pernah meyakinkanku kalau kalian tak akan berubah. Kalau setelah kalian menikah, kita akan tetap bersama, aku takkan merasakan perbedaannya. Aku hanya mengangguk, sementara di dalam hati, aku tak percaya kata-kata itu. Tapi aku mengerti. Sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak lama bukan?

Namun rupanya persiapan seperti apa pun tidak bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Perasaan sayangku pada kalian sahabat-sahabatku, ternyata tak bisa menghentikan rasa cemburu ini. Kalian yang berbahagia tanpa aku. Tapi seperti janjiku, ketika aku sudah memastikan kalau kalian bahagia, aku akan pergi. Aku akan menghilang karena aku takut suatu saat nanti aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku. Bisa-bisa aku menghancurkan kebahagiaan kalian karena keegoisanku. Aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jadi biarlah aku yang pergi.

Selamat tinggal Mamori, Sara. Kalian mungkin bosan mendengarnya tapi … aku menyayangi kalian.

 

XoXo,

 

Ako

* * *

  _-A Foolish Letter-_

* * *

 

Walaupun Ako memang sangat ingin mengutarakan perasaannya itu, pada akhirnya ia melipat surat yang sudah ia buat dan menyimpannya di dalam kotak. Bersama surat-surat lainnya yang tidak akan pernah sampai kepada penerima yang dimaksud. Menulis surat-surat itu membuatnya sedikit lega, memperpanjang usianya yang tidak begitu panjang. Gadis itu pun tersenyum kecil. Ia membayangkan wajah kedua sahabatnya dan berbisik, “Ah, aku akan sangat merindukan kalian”.

Seraya menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah, ia pun menaruh kotak berisi surat tersebut di bawah ranjang tidurnya. Ako mengambil napas panjang sambil merapikan _make-up_ -nya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan sahabatnya tersayang, setidaknya ia tidak boleh merusak pemandangan bukan?

Pada pertengahan musim semi, di hari yang indah ini, ia akan memeluk erat sahabatnya, mengucapkan “ _omedettou_ ” yang baginya sama saja dengan “ _sayonara_ ”.


End file.
